


Sam&Dean无数个面临死亡的瞬间

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean Winchester无数个面临死亡的瞬间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam&Dean无数个面临死亡的瞬间

**Author's Note:**

> 人物死亡警告

      【Sam Winchester无数个面临死亡的瞬间】  
8岁  
       那年Sam第一次以为自己下一刻就要死去。死神的手已经扼住了他的咽喉，在他疼痛的手指痉挛着放开了手中对于他这个年龄的孩子来说太过于沉重的砍刀的那一刻。他晕乎乎的脑子想不起来将他扑倒在地的怪物的拗口名字，只知道那双锋利的爪子已经划破了他薄薄的衬衫，在皮肤上轧出血痕。  
      Sam想要尖叫，恐惧却在那一刹那铺天盖地地翻涌上来，攫取了他的舌头。汗水辛辣地在眼底燃烧，融化成一片苦涩。他还没有见过他的妈妈，他空白一片的记忆里甚至都没有关于她一丝一毫的印象。他不记得她长什么样子。在他更小的时候，睡觉之前，Dean会轻轻摇晃着他，让他闭上眼睛，安慰他醒来时妈妈就能回来。每一次…每一次他都照做，可是每一次，醒来时都只有空荡荡的汽车旅馆，沉默地望着他的哥哥和父亲。  
      是不是这一次等他再睁开眼睛，一切就会不一样了？  
  
22岁  
      Sam陷在Impala的皮座椅里，身上是一个快把他整个胸膛都撕开的鬼魂。寒冷包裹住他瑟瑟发抖的身体，恍惚的一瞬间，他看见了美丽的Jess，看见加州湛蓝而清澈的天空，温暖的晨风在他每日起床时从窗口吹拂进来，而他一抬眼就能看见被阳光镀上金边的翠绿枝叶。  
      那阳光是多么耀眼，穿过扶疏的枝叶，比在桥上追逐他们的被那个鬼魂操控着的Impala车灯的光还要灼人，烫伤他的皮肤，让他熔化于一片火热。  
      很久以前Dean会给他读书，那种从二手书店淘来的，《亚瑟王与圆桌骑士》。他的记忆忽然变得很清晰。Dean会给他读那些故事，反反复复地，而他记得那个加拉哈德骑士，单膝跪地，一束圣光照耀在他头顶，看上去无比纯净而光明。而自从那时，他还不怎么能说出一个长句子的时候，他就觉得那道明光永远也不会属于自己。  
      他的血液腐朽而黑暗，血管明晰的跳动，更像是陈旧的丧钟。这个感觉在今后无数次痛苦地被证实后，显得那么恰当而令人震悚。  
      疼痛刺进血管，Sam扬起头颈，冷汗浸湿了衬衫的领子。  
      在回溯的记忆尽头，他看见Dean。他哥哥沉默而伤痛地，将手撤离他的衣服，车站和月影飞速地从他身边逝去，而他在原地屹立不动；他看见Dean，亲吻着他的额头，语无伦次地让他平静下来，”Shhhhh，没事的，没事的Sammy”，手上沾满了他的鲜血；再往后，Dean站在他的学校门口，Dean接过他的护身符，Dean替他盖上被子，梳理他的头发......  
      他拒绝承认在想要迎接死亡的那一刻心底骤然间涌起的不舍。  
      有些东西永远不会变，永远不会忘。  
      他从不曾忘记，他只是把它好好地藏起来了。  
  
26岁  
      “没事了，Dean。”  
      说出这句话的感觉怪异而难以置信，一直以来都是Dean，在他耳边絮絮地安慰，而他放心地蜷进哥哥怀里，将所有的黑暗蒙在眼帘之后。可是终于有一天，是他来面对他鲜血淋漓、伤痕累累的兄弟，保护欲由心底升起，像烟花一样绽开，神圣而又充满自豪。  
      Sam的手颤抖着，他能感觉到撒旦在他的身体里咆哮，风暴一样的怒火让他的身体摇摇欲坠。天启四骑士的戒指因为沾了汗渍而湿润光滑，他条件反射地将它抛到地上，费劲地吐出古老的拉丁咒文，它们第一次和那个骤然裂开的黑洞一样，让他感觉头晕目眩。  
      他回头去看Dean，他哥哥的表情掩盖在厚重的血迹之下，只剩下黑蒙蒙的一片。Sam的嘴唇颤抖，他说不出别的，只有一遍遍地重复“没事了，Dean，没事了......”，就好像这个能让他安稳下来，让Dean安稳下来，让他至少有那么一秒钟相信他的兄弟还在他的身边。他终于理解为什么Dean那么喜欢说这个，几乎成为一种习惯。  
      恶魔血在他的血管里燃烧沸腾，灼烫在他的胸口，像他背后那个已然消失的伤口最初被剖开时那样痛得让他想要尖叫。就好像忽然之间，Sam想起Dean带着泪水的绿眼睛，想起Dean失望地注视着他，然后摇了摇头。想起Dean冰冷的声线，从语音信箱里迸进他的耳膜。想起Dean消逝的笑意，想起坠入废纸篓的护身符。  
      Dean几乎都不再微笑了，他怀念那个抛给他车钥匙，叫他“婊子”，在恶作剧得逞的时候放肆地嘲笑他的哥哥。他早就不这么干了，Sam也是，有多少次他想要开启一个话题，却看到Dean沉重地攒起的眉头，然后他只能将那些话语硬生生咽下去？  
      那让他感觉是他剥夺了Dean的笑容，他那幼稚的、固执的想法，一次次地为他换来兄长的叹息。而他甚至都不能去弥补，不能去……  
    身后的万丈深渊忽然不再那么像是一张血盆大口，而这大概是他混乱而无力的人生里，唯一能够做好的一件事。  
      “没事了，Dean。”  
      但是至少这次，他没有再让Dean失望。  
      Sam闭上眼睛，无尽的深渊像是救赎，又像是归属，张开双臂将它拥入其中。  
  
34岁     
      更多的时候，他会想起Dean，想起他蹩脚的黄色笑话，想起他困窘时挠头的手指，想起他玩世不恭的微笑。他意识到Dean一直鲜活地、耀眼地活在他的世界里，无论他的生命是否曾消失过。就像无论他的灵魂是否曾暂时地被扭曲，他也永远是他的哥哥，是他值得仰望的英雄。  
      他对Dean的依赖比他自己能够说出来的都还要多，还要深，一如横贯在他们之间那种无条件的、无尽的爱意，从来不曾被清晰地说出口，却像是个最明显不过的事实。的确，怎么才能够说明Sam与Dean之间那种与生俱来的羁绊与深情？谁又能够理解他们之间那种永恒的交汇与重叠，伴随着从不曾停息过的支持与信任？  
      而这一次，Dean就在他身边，躺在他身侧，触手可及。从他涣散的眼神里，Sam看见天堂。  
      他微笑了。眼前忽然出现了漫天的烟火，年幼的他由Dean牵着手，一簇簇闪光从他们手里飞上夜空，绽放成燃烧的绚烂花朵。恍然间，一蓬蓬的烟花零落成下坠的星点，Sam转过头去，看到Dean凝视着他。  
      我爱你，Dean。  
     Sam这样想着，然后闭上眼睛。  
  
  
【Dean Winchester无数个面临死亡的瞬间】  
14岁  
      最早的时候，那时他的世界里还不仅仅只剩下Sam一个人，当Dean闭上眼睛，他看见的是他死去的亲人。他看见金发的Mary，满含笑意地站在他的床边，俯身亲吻他的额头，对他说晚安。他能感觉到母亲温柔的手抚摸他的脸颊和嘴唇，像是带着迟来了多少年的爱意，宽恕他所有的罪孽。那感觉像是火舌舔上心脏，眼泪沾湿伤口，因为他不值得救赎，不值得宽恕。如果他更强一点，更有用一点，大概Mary就不会死......大概Sammy就不会是一个对他的母亲全无记忆的孩子。  
      他闭上眼睛，阳光融化在母亲柔软的金发里，连死亡都变得不再令人恐惧。也只有在这个时候，猎枪与机油，颠簸与血腥可以远远地离他而去。  
      如果…如果死亡能够抵消对他的惩罚，大概就最好了。可是Sam没了他该怎么办呢？他的弟弟，Sam还那么小，还等待着他告诉他更多的事情，关于这个危险的世界。  
      Sam没了他可怎么办呢？  
  
20岁  
      旅馆的房门像是在他的手挨上去的瞬间一下子变成了个铅块做的，它沉重地阖着，固执地阻挡住举步维艰的他，仿佛是阻隔着他和剩下的一整个世界。Dean觉得他大概把血弄到了白色的门板上，那看上去一定很惊悚，如果Sam在的话一定会嘲笑说——哦，Sam。  
      那该死的门终于应声而开，伴随着Dean断断续续的诅咒。他把自己像个包袱似的摔进去，跌在柔软的床垫上，天花板在黑沉的视野里摇摇坠坠地旋转。而那几个见鬼的伤口痛得像个婊子。  
      他颤抖的手指想要握住口袋里的手机，可它染着一层湿滑的鲜血从他掌心里一尾鱼似的溜了出去，摔在地上。他大概又会让父亲失望了，想起那将又一次投在他身上的失望的眼神，Dean拼命咽下嗓子里不舒服的肿块。他不能…不能这样回去，把自己搞成这样的一团糟，跌跌撞撞地走到John身边去。Dean试图用“baby被你的血弄脏了还没来得及擦洗”这个事实来掩盖愈演愈烈的痛楚，并且竭力想要忽视在想到就算这样他也得不到来自无论是谁的一个拥抱时像是要吞没他一样的苦涩。  
      但是至少Sam会安安全全的，沐浴在加州的阳光里，不需要再一次目睹这个支离破碎的家里的苦痛与血腥。  
      Dean闭上眼睛，想着等到很多很多年后（如果可以的话越久越好），等他在另一个世界见到Sammy的时候，他会一边嘲笑他脸上的皱纹，一边递给他一瓶啤酒。  
  
28岁  
      Dean看到Sam，等他闭上眼睛，再睁开，反复几次，他的世界里仍然全都是他弟弟。而剩余的地方被浸满泪水的美丽榛色无声无息地填满，没有缝隙。如果还有时间，他愿意再一次替Sam擦掉眼泪，可是地狱犬锋锐的利爪已经开始撕扯他的外套，牙齿咬噬进他的血肉。  
      Sam绝望的呼喊声响彻耳畔，这是唯一的一次，他看着自己的弟弟陷入极度的痛苦之中而无能为力，甚至都不能够对他说一句“没事了”，Sam对那种显而易见的谎言总是很受用，就像Dean也不理解为什么直到16岁他还相信独角兽和飞马的存在一样，这令人费解，但并不是坏事。  
      剧痛在他断裂的骨骼与被咬碎的肌腱里肆虐，Dean呛咳着，尖叫与嘶喊全都无济于事。Sam的脸在眼睛里溅上了鲜血的时候变成了一片鲜红。  
      不该…不该让自己被咬死。Dean模模糊糊地想，不该留Sam一个人。他愚蠢的弟弟怎么能没有他呢？他在今天之前连Impala都不会修，引擎迟早有一天会在他手上爆炸。他还要用Sam愚蠢的头发编几个愚蠢的辫子呢，他发誓要这么干的，Sam总不给他机会。Dean顽固地想着，这些有的没的，这些见鬼的事情。他拼命忍着，拼命不让自己那现在听上去已经像破陋的管风琴一样的喉咙说出他的真实想法。  
      别哭了，弟弟，你哭得我心都要碎了。他到底还是说了，Dean痛恨自己的无能，但他紧接着就意识到Sam并不能听得见。  
      这倒是个安慰。  
      对不起只剩下你一个人。如果可以我愿意再陪你一会儿，能有多久就有多久，我可以——愿意花费一整个下午看你坐在Impala的前盖上看书，喝酒，一整个下午，一分一秒都不差。就只是看着，不做别的。但是我不能看着你死，从四岁那年起就不能了，一直都不能。永远都……  
      Dean垂下眼睫，鲜血渐渐扩散成湿透衣服的一摊。他的意识逐渐涣散。  
      但是至少，Sam会活下去。  
      
38岁  
      这之前的每一次，他都会想起Sam，那些他以为他早已忘记的，他们之间点点滴滴的细节，全都铺天盖地地涌上心头。就好像他的一生中只有Sam是真实的，只有他是有意义的，他构成了他的世界，成就他的天堂。  
      他转过头去，Sam就躺在他的身边，睫毛上沾着血，榛绿色的眼睛里挣扎着呼之欲出的情感。Dean看着他眼角的纹路，总是攒起的眉间还遗留着浅浅的痕迹。忽然间，他意识到距他将Sam拽离他原有的正常生活，拖进这场战斗中已经有多少年过去。他弟弟，他的Sam，值得更好的人生，值得一个明亮的斯坦福的课堂，漂亮的女朋友，白篱笆环绕的小屋和两条金毛犬。而不是这样，和他一起躺在血泊中奄奄一息，曾经无忧无虑的笑容在他眼底消逝成一片疲惫与伤痛。  
      忽然间，时间在他耳边流逝成一片模糊的风声。Dean感觉出血液一点点浸湿他的头发，而他抬起湿润的睫毛，遥远的年月层叠地泛起涟漪。四岁的他俯身下去，抵着晃动的婴儿床在小小的Sam的额头上落下一个吻。他明白那是一个烙印，在此后那么多年，几次消失又重燃的人生里，代表了一种永恒的从属与相互攀附，彼此依存。  
      他们活得就像是一个人。或者是两个灵魂存在于同一个躯壳里，扎根蔓延，少了一个，另一个也会随之枯萎。  
      Dean转过头去，看到Sam正凝视着他。在层层剥落的沉重与倦意之后，他看见安抚与慰藉，宁静与满足。  
      没事了，Sammy。  
      Dean这样想着，然后闭上眼睛。  
  
       END


End file.
